


Burning Out

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Depression, Dominance, F/M, Female Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Femsub, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Patch 5.2: Echoes of a Fallen Star Spoilers, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Power Play, Rough Sex, Stress Relief, White Mage | WHM (Final Fantasy XIV), dont repost to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: After everything the Warrior of Light and Darkness has endured, burdened by her duty and the pain of the people and her friend’s suffering, she returns to Ishgard to find her beloved.And Aymeric is all too happy and willing to open his doors...*Mega Shadowbringers 5.2 Spoilers.*
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 16





	Burning Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LightOfTheLucii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightOfTheLucii/gifts).



She wanted to forget.

For just one night, the Warrior of Light and Darkness wanted to forget everything that had weighed down her soul since first stepping into Gridania’s beautifully lush forest with a taste for adventure those many moons ago.

The Miqo’te was unable to explain it, but for one so revered and respected throughout Eorza, she felt unbearably isolated and alone. From Ishgard to the distant lands of Doma, even on the First, she was regarded as a hero, dismantling tyrannical systems, and aiding anyone who needed help.

And yet, a dark shadow followed her, figuratively and literally, growing longer with every conflict.

Every night, she kept glancing over at her bedroom window, finding nothing except a strange ache in her heart. A part of her had returned, but her mind still obsessed on those truths she learned from Emet Selch.

A burning world, with nostalgic star showers laying ruin to a once civilised society.

Loss… She had lost so much.

_ ‘Moenbryda… Ysayle… Papalymo… _

_ Minfillia… _

_ Haurchefant…’ _

She recalled an impaled Ishgardian Knight shield propped upon a sole grave. She often visited it.

She even had her own shield when she partook the Paladins route. Originally a Conjurer, she reached the peak of her craft, and realised that no matter how much white magick she cast, there was still so much death and suffering.

So much heartache, even through the Echo, like a ghost path to another’s life. 

Her heart was still a healer, but she began to adapt to other disciplines to become the very best she could be. After accomplishing all she could as a White Mage, she tried Paladin, Ninja, Summoning, and even Mining to take her mind off the battlefield for a spell.

But no matter what she tried to achieve, to protect, to delay, to shield, the inevitable occurred. Simply put, she was very tired, and it had been so long since she had seen  _ him _ .

And so, she decided to do something about it. Before everything got worse again.

xxx

As soon as the Lord Commander got wind of the Warrior of Light inside Ishgard’s city walls, he dropped everything.

He raced towards the doors to the headquarters, nearly bursting it off its hinges. A cold blast of wind rushing past him, bellowing through his royal blue robes. In the snowy Ishgard nights, shivering in nothing but her black leather half robe, was his love.

Their eyes met, and oblivious to all present, Aymeric threw his arms around her trembling shoulders, guiding her in.

“My dearest,” Aymeric said breathlessly, closing the door behind them. “Please do come in. Get yourself out the cold.”

Without wait, the Elezen guided the frozen Miqo’te into his quarters, past his desk swamped with paperwork, right through to the spare sleeping quarters.

She recognised the small, cosy bedroom from her awakening when Aymeric continually checked in on her in more ways than one.

After changing into something dryer and warmer, the Warrior told Aymeric everything. She told him everything that had happened thus far in the First, from her arrival to events of late with an Ascian wearing the skin of Ardbert.

Then she covered her eyes, not wanting to think about it all anymore.

Aymeric held her tightly, knowing the woman he loved grew worse, weighed by the burden of light and darkness. Burdened by death, and loss, and pain that latched onto her back, trailing behind with every step.

The Ser cupped her cheek, his breath warming her cold lips in a soft kiss. She clinged to him, knowing she could do so with him when everything grew too dark.

“Stay with me tonight,” Aymeric said quietly, rubbing her back. “Just for tonight… I might have what you need.” His smile was knowing as he stood up, leaving the room to get changed into something comfortable.

And the Warrior of Light and Darkness welcomed it.

xxx

When Aymeric returned, the Miqo’te shivered in anticipation.

The darkness she craved cast across his face, clouding his normally gentle face. Propped against the doorway, Aymeric stared at her in only his midnight blue silk robes, eyeing her hungrily.

In that enticing voice, the Lord Commander murmured, “I know what you need.”

The fleeting clothing he wore were all that kept him from her, and he offered at least a glimmer of need. He parted just enough from the top, exposing his toned chest, a slender leg peeking from below.

The Warrior’s breath caught in her throat, the black hairs on her curled tail standing on end.

She wanted this, needed this.

But there was a method to their meeting.

She placed her legs over the side of the bed, her bare feet creaking faintly on the wooden floorboards. Her intent, paired with a defiant look, was exactly what Aymeric had been waiting for.

Swooping in, Aymeric’s body flashed beneath the dancing robes, revealing the body she had missed during her long, hard adventures. His entire naked self was all hers, and he intended to make that very clear.

She felt his iron grip on her shoulders, his body pressing between her legs as he pushed her down onto the pillowy bed. Aymeric sighed against her ear, his steel glare seeking her fluttering eyes.

“And just where did you think you were off to?”

A devilish smile broke across his face. Their game had begun.

“My, the Warrior of Light,” Aymeric whispered, pleased at his prize. He bowed, leaning in to whisper seductively. “And you’re  _ all _ mine.”

Suddenly, Aymeric’s lips crushed against hers, that unmistakable taste of sweetened liqueur melting into hers. It was the sweetest stolen kiss she ever had.

Her attempt to break away was foiled by Aymeric’s hand keeping hold of the back of her head, his other hand still holding her down by the shoulder. The struggling intensified until eventually, she stopped moving.

That was always when the Warrior relished the Elezen’s size between them. The Elezen, so proud and towering over her, consumed her smaller body with his own.

As Aymeric began to stroke the Miqo’te through the fabric of her clothing, as he tugged her clothing away, exposing her, she felt both overwhelmed… and liberated.

Aymeric stripped away her leggings like an archer drawing back a bow in the heat of battle, as he hungrily devoured her starting from the neck then descending to her soft breasts, she savoured the relinquishment of power.

No longer did she hold the overbearing responsibility of being the hero of Eorzea, being expected to do the right thing. No longer did the renowned Warrior of Light be bound by the stresses and strains of duty and obligation.

For tonight, Aymeric was in charge.

For tonight, Aymeric dominated her light, forcing her to submit and bend to his will. Those soft hands, held out in perfect love and trust, now ravished her to trembling submission.

And she  _ loved _ it.

Growing warm and wet with every touch, every demand to submit to him, the Warrior was helpless.

It took little time at all until the tears she kept locked away finally pricked at her eyes until they fell, curving her flushed cheeks.

The first time they had performed this, her sobbing nearly compelled Aymeric to halt everything. How his gentle eyes had softened, guilt etched onto his delicate features, words of concern poised upon his lips, ready to tumble out.

But the Warrior had stopped him, begging him to continue. She wanted him to help her forget, to plunder that suffocating burden that drowned her soul.

Even now, in Aymeric’s vigorous sexual strength, she trusted in him completely that, if she were uncomfortable or in pain, he’d stop in a heartbeat. His thrusts struck the perfect balance, his passionate and rough manner blended with his awe inspired worship he had for the beautiful soul beneath him.

The hands that once pinned her down sought her hands, trailing every line until their fingers came to entwine, joining them together. Lips that crushed her own possessively, sucking and biting at her neck to mark her as his, softly brushed against her sensitive breasts before drawing back to whisper all the things he wanted to tell her in her absence.

As the pleasure crescendoed, the Warrior felt as though she were swimming in a pool of Aether, and that she and Aymeric became one in that cosmic infinity. She willingly embraced it, even as Aymeric pinned her down on the bed, edging her closer to climax.

Eventually, heat purer than the flames of Ifrit consumed her, her entire body bursting like her entire being was formed by fire crystals, reacting and pulsating from the worship one had for another.

Aymeric’s worship and love for her felt heavenly, transcending everything in the physical realm to ethereal, where light and shadow became one, and her soul felt as light as a feather.

And then, she drifted back down into the arms of her Elezen lover, blushing and panting, living in the moment.

xxx

Slowly, Aymeric poured himself a glass of his favourite sweetened nectar, the amethyst gemstones on the cup capturing the moonlight streaming in the window.

The Warrior smiled, curling into his warm side. She had refused offers of wine and drink from others since the Peace Conference when someone drugged her cup.

Her suspicion had already spiked since Nanamo’s near death, still recalling with crystal clarity the small body falling to the floor, wine spreading across the stone floor like blood.

But she was content to carefully observe her lover drink, wary for signs of tampering. Understanding her reasoning, Aymeric had tried to nevertheless lighten the mood, joking that no one would dare poison his stash with the famed Warrior at his side.

After an indulgent glass or two, Aymeric reclined back into bed, running his slender fingers through his lover’s hair. He had always admired the peppered red shine through the black waves, like a  _ ‘fire at night.’ _

If Aymeric was the Blue, his Warrior of Light was his Red, burning brightly at his side.

_ ‘My beautiful Star, if only…’  _ Aymeric thought, smiling down at the blissed out Miqo’te.  _ ‘If only I could accompany you, seeing the worlds and beyond with you…’ _

He hummed contently, praying the night might last forever, if only to share that treasured moment a spell longer. “You awaken? My apologies. I fear my missing you took its toll.”

Without missing a beat, she lazily placed a kiss on his chest, unable to hold back the happy rumble rising in her chest.

Aymeric chuckled, pleased that the feeling was mutual.

“You are many things, my dear,” Aymeric began, lost in those deep eyes that held many secrets. “A Scion, a Slayer of Primals. Rider of Dragons. Savior of Ishgard…” He trailed off, barely concealing his pride. “You are not just Eorza’s Champion and liberator of Ala Mhigo  _ and _ Doma, but a Khagan of the Azim Steppes.”

The Warrior smiled, remembering how Aymeric laughed when she confided in him the story of the battle royale upon a grassy plain where she reigned victorious.

“A Warrior of both Light  _ and _ Darkness.” Aymeric brushed her warm cheek. “And what else? Ah. Honorary Daughter to House Fortemps, dedicated Soldier of the Immortal Flames Grand Company.”

Feigning breathlessness, he nevertheless persisted, determined to convey all her appropriate titles. “Stealer of the Pants if the stories are to be believed, and oh, Bane of the Imperial Legions. Did I get all that?”

He received a weary look and a nudge in the ribs for his trouble.

Aymeric’s laughter was like a warm wine, enriching to the senses, even if the Warrior did not indulge often.

Behind closed doors, in the stone sanctuary of Ishgard’s great halls, Ser Aymeric de Borel felt he could offer very little to the Champion of Eorzea, but at the very least, he could offer his supportive arms and comforting words of encouragement.

With a small kiss on her forehead, Aymeric sleepily concluded, "For those we have lost. For those we can yet save."

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by my other half, LightOfTheLucii, who wanted some Aymeric and WoL action. The Warrior of Light presented in this story is based on her WoL in game to create an authentic experience. Hope you love it, bb. 💖
> 
> I wanted to get this one out before 5.3 dropped (which is tomorrow,) so the events described in this Fic are fresh and very up to date. I hadn’t long finished getting 5.2 done myself when I started writing this and I was determined to be ready for the new Patch.
> 
> I wanted to write what I imagined the WoL would have been going through at that time, which is a lot of troubles, hardship, and responsibility wearing at her. Aymeric is someone she loves who is there for her when the burden becomes too much.
> 
> Her name is kept out as the WoL referred to here has a name not rooted in Miqo’te lore, but still is very much based on my gf’s WoL. It became tricky as by this point, the WoL is still the Warrior of Light in the Source, but the Warrior of Darkness in the First. So, I wrote her as both since she holds both titles in the two worlds.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. 💖


End file.
